


Heavenly Intervention

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Priest AU, Sexual Content, im really happy because it is exactly 900 words, more of a drabble than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur were having a lot of fun until someone interrupted. Potlucks are important after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick drabble, I apologize for any mistakes. The title, if you're going to ask about it, is more of just-thought-of-it scenario.

Alfred let out a harsh sigh, mumbling things that didn’t make sense in the slightest, words practically falling off his lips. A wet warmth sucked on his length, the owner’s head bobbing up and down. It felt heavenly, if Alfred said so himself, just- amazing. Letting out another low groan, he lifted a hand to his face. Arthur was far too skilled for his own good.

Reclined in his stiff wooden chair, Alfred rested his free hand on his lover’s head, tangling his fingers into soft, choppy locks. A warm tongue traced a line on the underside of his cock, causing him to tighten his hold on the blond man’s head. “ _Arthur_ ,” he whispered.

A soft hum was his response, practically driving Jones insane. Hands were on his thighs, spreading his legs further apart, and he dared a glance down at the man who was pleasuring him so thoroughly.

Arthur was watching him through half-lidded eyes, obscured partially by his bangs. The sight of this made Alfred bite his knuckle, he was breathing so raggedly, Arthur closed his eyes with a tranquil look on his face, starting to take in more of him and humming all the while. Alfred let his head fall back and tried bucking his hips, but was stopped right away by Kirkland’s hands, thumbs rubbing circles on his inner thigh.

' _We shouldn’t be doing this_ ' Alfred thought.

Suddenly, Arthur sucked a bit harder, making his back arch slightly, erasing all doubt from Alfred’s mind.

Although, he panicked when there was a soft knock on his door. He’d forgotten. Looking down at Arthur who hadn’t stopped his work for a second, Alfred choked out, “Arthur, someone’s at the door.”

The Brit pulled back so that his lips brushed against the head of his cock. “You say that like it’s a problem.” Placing a kiss on the head, he sighed, “Do you want me to stop?”

Alfred shifted uncomfortably. Well, of course he didn’t _want_ to stop, but he knew that they probably should. “No.”

A sly smirk was all he was met with. “Very well.” And with that simple phrase, Arthur was back to his angelic work.

The heavy oak desk hid Arthur’s body, concealing their activities completely. Alfred supposed that to be a godsend. Letting out a shaky breath, he called out, “Come in.”

A light-skinned man by the name of Mathias entered the room, a smile plastered on his face. “Father Jones! I loved your sermon today,” he said, sitting down. “I was wondering if we were going to have a church potluck anytime soon? It’s been a while since our last one.”

Alfred leaned forward, resting his head on his fist. “Ah- yeah. W-we’re going to have one this Sunday.”

“Awesome! I’m gonna make some awesome Danish food, just you wait!”

“I bet you will I- hah- I look forward to it!!”

Mathias could see the bright red tint to Alfred’s face, contrasting his black outfit and white collar greatly. “Are you okay, Father Jones? You seem sick.”

Alfred ran a hand through his hair, his skin prickling with every new sensation Arthur gave him. It was like he was trying to torture him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could. Jones legs shook a bit as he stuttered out, “No, I think- _I’m coming_ \- down with something. Are those all the questions you have today?” He praised the fact that he had saved himself just then.

Mathias’s face twisted in concern, but he said, “Alright,” nevertheless.

“God be with you,” Alfred managed to smile, the Danish man responded in a similar way and just like that, Mathias was out the door, a soft click telling him that they were alone again.

His head lolled back immediately, he was panting. _Why did Arthur have to be so good._ Alfred gasped as he felt his cock in Arthur's throat. “ _Fuck,_ ” he choked out. “Arthur, _please_.”

Looking down, he saw a slightly sadistic glint in his lover’s eyes and with one more firm suck, he felt himself losing it a bit. “Arthur- Arthur, I’m coming.”

The latter hadn’t pulled away, only forging on as Alfred came, swallowing every last drop. The American felt his body relax immediately, aside from the occasional leg twitch, he felt so tired. Still, he pushed his chair away from the desk, allowing Arthur to clamber out from underneath. The latter sat on Alfred’s lap, shoving Jones’s cock back into his pants. “You sounded like you were having some trouble,” He smirked.

“Be quiet,” Alfred whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Arthur mumbled, pressing soft kisses to his lover’s neck. “For a man of God you sure don’t have any problems getting blown in a cathedral.”

Alfred’s face heated up instantly. “Don’t say it like that!!!! Plus, aren’t you supposed to be a devout catholic who would never do such a thing?”

Soft lips placed themselves on his own. “Oh my sweet,” Arthur whispered against them, staring intently into Alfred’s eyes. Every part of the latter’s body immediately felt warm, a pleasant sort of tingling sensation running up his spine. “Of course I am, but I don’t mind pleasuring you in the slightest, with consent of course.”

Alfred nodded, taking his glasses off. “I feel the same way,” he whispered, kissing Arthur sweetly. “I love you so much, Arthur.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
